


Guardian

by JK Ashavah (ashavah)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashavah/pseuds/JK%20Ashavah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it seems like Sheppard has his own guardian angel. Set during <em>The Siege</em>. Written for the prompt "angels and demons" at <a href="http://100wordstories.livejournal.com">100wordstories</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian

They've had one miracle already. There's no time to wait for another.

There's no time for goodbyes, for anything except what he does best. One last flight, straight down the throat of a Wraith ship. He'll destroy it -- and himself -- and save the city.

He's faced death enough times to know there's no white light, no angel to make this lonely flight with him. Just him, the enemy armada and the nearly silent radio.

(He's not afraid to die.)

Then, suddenly, he's teleported to safety and takes the breath he didn't expect to take.

There was an angel, after all.


End file.
